


You are my sunshine {Levi x Eren}

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi x Eren, Ereri, Riren. This is an ONESHOT.</p>
<p>"You Are My Sunshine"<br/>Love is show in actions, but sometimes words have bigger value.</p>
<p>My first Ereri fanfic! Please tell me what you think of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine {Levi x Eren}

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 

Eren would always smile. No matter what, he would always stay strong for his friends, show no weaknesses and **smile**. It pissed Levi off to no ends. Levi adores Eren’s smile, but recently Eren wouldn’t smile as he did before. He would smile, but his bright green eyes would show no emotions.

 

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

So Levi saw it as his duty to make Eren smile, **really** smile. Levi would crack stupid jokes, act all clumsy, say the most stupid things and so on, Just to see Eren smile. Eren couldn’t help but smile happily, smiling because Levi cared so much for him. Of course, Levi would only do this when no one was around.

 

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 

Those little moments, those were the times Eren would think about when another life was lost. All the stupid jokes Levi came up with, all the stupid acts Levi would do just to see Eren happy, those were the moments Eren would hold close to his heart.

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

But never could Eren repay Levi. Levi would always say that seeing Eren’s smile is enough, that seeing Eren happy was all he need. But Eren didn’t rest till he found a way to make Levi happy, without having to see Eren smile.

 

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

So Eren would sneak into Levi’s room at night, holding Levi close to his always warm body. Eren would make sure Levi fell asleep while smiling, every night, before he left again. Levi never had nightmares anymore, finally getting some rest at night. But Eren still felt the need to repay Levi.

 

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

Every time a life was lost, every time a tear would stream down Levi’s cheeks, Eren would kiss them away. He would make Levi forget all the bad things that happened, making Levi feel safe only with Eren.

 

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

But lately, Eren would keep his distance from Levi, leaving him alone at night. Levi felt helpless, his safe heaven taken away from him. He would ask Eren what was wrong, but Eren would never look Levi in the eyes, as the only thing he said was ‘I’m not making you happy.’

 

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

 

Levi couldn’t get Eren to smile anymore, feeling how the distance between them would grow bigger and bigger. Levi would start to get nightmares again, waking up with terrified screams echoing through his head.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Eren didn’t try to make Levi happy anymore, since Levi never actually made clear when he was happy or not. Eren would continue to smile, but again, no emotions would show. Levi knew what he had to do, grabbing Eren’s hand and pulling him towards Levi where everyone could see.

 

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

 

Eren never realized how much he loved Levi until Levi would kiss him, in the middle of the mess hall, shocking all the cadets and their superiors around them. ‘You’re the only one that can ever make me happy.’ Levi whispered in Eren’s ear.

 

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

Things were back to normal, only now, Levi would make sure to always tell Eren how much he cared about him. Eren felt loved for the first time in his life, finally knowing what it feels like to feel the need to protect someone.

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

The only thing that could make Eren happier, but what never happened, would be when Levi would tell Eren that he loved him. But those words never left Levi’s lips, not even in his sleep. Eren knew Levi cared, but did he love Eren the same way Eren loved him?

 

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

Their next expedition was close. Eren was anxious to lose Levi, anxious to lose the only human being he truly loved. Levi would always smile and promise, ‘I’ll always come home to you.’ Eren would smile back, but the feeling that something bad was going to happen didn’t leave him.

 

_If you will only say the same_

Eren would tell Levi how much he loved him every night, but never would Levi say the same words back. Instead he would just smile and kiss Eren, telling him that ‘As long as you’re happy, I am too.’

 

_But if you leave me to love another,_

Levi was close with Hanji, Eren knew they were just friends. But these last days before their expedition, they were **too** close, almost acting like a couple. And Eren didn’t like it one bit.

 

_You'll regret it all one day_

It was the day of their expedition. Levi was extremely distant towards Eren and didn’t even **look** the boys way. Eren was heartbroken, but decided to ask Levi about it after the expedition.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Eren transformed into his titan form, ready to take the female titan down. Levi was far away, mourning over the loss of his squad as he flashed by the big ass trees, desperately trying to find Eren.

 

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Eren straddled the female titan, ready to rip her nape off. Levi was close, hearing the titans stomping and screaming in the distant.

 

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

Eren hesitated, leaving an opening for the female titan to kick Eren off and straddle him. Levi was close enough to hear the terrified tone in Eren’s scream. Levi was already going as fast as he could, hoping to be there on time. The female titan ripped Eren’s nape off, pulling him out of the titan. The titan body fell down and started to evaporate before it even hit the ground.

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Eren was laying in the female titans hands, unconscious and helpless as the female titan brought Eren up to her mouth. Levi charged to the female titan, planning to save Eren when the female titan bit Eren’s head off, spitting it out as she dropped Eren’s lifeless body. She then smashed Levi down and escaped, leaving a shocked and wounded Levi by Eren’s corpse. ‘I love you Eren.’ Tears started to stream down Levi’s face as he hugged the headless body. ‘I love you more than you’ll ever know.’

 

**_Please don't take my sunshine away_ **

****

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Attack on Titan. That honor belongs to Isayama Hajime.


End file.
